You have to know who are you
by Yugato
Summary: When Natsu and Gray was on mission something happened. Now they try back to home. But they still has adventures. Adventures, which develops their love. Gray finds out something unexpected. There is also a lot of Happy. Aye! Natsu/Gray. Yaoi. Rank M for future events.
1. Mission

**Mission**

Natsu, Gray and Happy went for a fairly well-paid mission. They had to find a diamond in the old palace. I managed to do them. But an old magician attacked them wanting to get the treasure. Mages fought, it seem that they are lose, because barely made a living on their feet while their opponent had a few scratches. At one moment the room erupted. Everyone was scared and no one knew what was happening. Happy and Gray fell in down that was caused by the explosion. Only about a boy realized what was going on so he grabbed the cat, and hugged it to himself to protect him.

When Fullbuster awoke he was in a dark room. It hurt terribly the body, especially the head and side. He could feel the blood flowing down his face, and felt strange moisture under them.

'' Happy! Are you alright?''

'' Aye''

The boy tried to quickly get up because he saw another bomb with a clock on the was15 minutes, but at the moment when he move left side his body brought him much pain.

'' Happy! Can you move…'' he interrupted because become the pain got worse.

'' Aye ... And you? Ah! Gray! Your body. Your side!''

Just now Fullbuster noticed what was the source of this pain. The guy was lying on his stomach and his left side was pierced by a large metal rod. He tried to move but it only increased the wound. Now I noticed a puddle of blood.

'' Damn!'' He got cold chills, picture darkened and became blurry ... he lost consciousness. Crying and scared Happy woke up him. He looked at the clock on a bomb.

'' 'WHAT? Not all of 5 minutes? HOW? Happy you can fly? *Cat's wings show* Good. You have to go and find Natsu! You see this gap through which flows into the light? -*Cat a nodded* there you refer, is probably the only way out of here. When do you find Natsu and he will no conscious then will just grab it and it run away from here!''

'' And you? Gray your body! How you to escape from here?''

Gray was stroking cat with a gentle smile and he said with tired and sad tone:

'' Somehow, I get by ...''

'' How?'' Cried a desperate Happy

''I will destroy is a piece of metal with ice and freeze my wound ... I hope I still have enough magic''

Again he looked at the bomb

'' Happy! Can you promise me something?''

'' ... Aye ...''

''You will say Natsu something, ok?"

''Ok''

'' And this is what Natsu pass from me you don't tell anyone else ... right?''

'' ... A.. Aye ...''

Gray smiled and spoke in a whisper:

'' Tell him I'm really happy that I met him I was his rival and friend. I am proud and do not regret it. I'm so happy I belong to Fairy Tail because I met so many wonderful people. I really love our guilds and all - we are family. I love it all. And especially the ... Yeah, I did not believe it but ... Yes, I like Natsu. Very like. I don't know what it this it feeling. It's strange. I know it's stronger than me ... always was ... He will continue to grow in strength to protect others. Now fly'' the boy gave soothing kiss on cat's head.

'' Gray! Please, no! This is goodbye ...''

'' There's no time to discussion what it's. It's 3 minutes. I'm fast mage... I think... I hope I will do it but if not... tell it all Natsu! Hurry up! Happy! Do not cry just fly! Fly!''

'' But ...''

'' HAPPY! NOW! PLEASE! GO!''

These words cried with tears in his eyes. Cat go to a designated location and at once found unconscious Dragneel. He grabbed it and flew to the big door that led outside. Gray stared at the still moments in a place where the cat had again he felt a big pain. He began to squeal in his ears, the picture again became darker and blurry. His eyelids become very heavy. Although he was a magician he was cold. Tears flowed down his face, and commingled with the blood. This is the end? No! Can't be! He fought! He did as he said Happy he destroy this a piece of metal with ice and freeze his wound. He looked at the clock. One and a half minutes. He rose unsteadily, and began to run. Again there was an explosion. Shortly after that he was still conscious but was catch by darkness. I did not know what is happening. I just fell asleep.

* * *

'' Natsuuu!'' Cat tried to wake a friend

'' Hymmm ... Whooo! WHAT? WHERE I'M? HAPPY! Are you alright? Who the hell put bombs in so frail and old palace? Because it was a bomb right? And where is this old man? Damn! I'll get him! Oh, luckily I still have the diamond ... Just...Where is Gray?''

'' Aye - I'm fine. Aye - it was a magic bomb. And aye - I know who planted it, it was the old man, witch who have you fought ... uh...We're out''

'' Oh .. Thanks but .. Gray! Where is he?''

''In castle'' kitten whispered, and again started crying

'' What? Why? We have to go get him!''

At the moment when he get up, he third explosion occurred. Natsu was stunned.

'What do I do? I can't go in there. But there is still the Gray! No ... I have to go in there '

Natsu took a deep breath, put a cat on his shoulder and ran toward the ruins. But when he ran fourth explosion occurred. The explosion of rejected dragon slayer at large distances. Natsu hit his head on a tree and lost consciousness.

Natsu woke up after some time. At first he didn't know what happened, but when he saw what was left of the castle realized he knew.

'' Happy! Are you alright? Hey, Happy!''

'' Aye .. I'm alright ...''

Natsu took the kitten and put him back on his shoulder again.

'' Yosh! We're going to this idiot! "

_**xxxXXXxxx**_

I from Poland so my english isn't perfect. So if You find any errors just tell me. I will fix it ^.- ^_^


	2. He is still sleeping

**He is still sleeping**

He came to the ruins. Carefully went inside and began to call Gray , but nobody not responded.

'' Happy, you seen him?''

'' Aye'' he said with a sad tone

'' What? What happened? He was alright?''

''Em... The big iron rod pierced his side. He was so pale, he lost much blood. And there was another bomb. It was 5 minutes. And during those five minutes he gave me a message to convey, and said he will use magic to crush the metal, freeze the wound and escape. He told me to grab you and run away from there''

'' What ... What message?''

''Natsu... Gray ... he .. he .. asked me to tell you ... he is proud of he is mage of Fairy Tail. He loves our guild, our family. He is happy could met all of us, and especially you ... He don't regret he was your rival, he was also your friend, he said you are really strong magician, stronger than him ... And you'll became stronger ... He said he like you... so much...And this feel is strange... Natsu I think he doesn't like you but something more...''

Happy said it very quietly. Dragneel was in shock.

'What? How? It .. it is not .. THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! GRAY ... CAN'T BE DEAD ... GRAY! Now leave me alone? How dare you bastard! You confessed I'm stronger and you gone? Did you asked me you can die? No, you didn't asked. And you can't die. You must remember promised me you won't die. Why? Why you don't thought about me? How I will feel when you gone? Please, don't leave alone! Gray, how do you know I haven't any feeling to you? I...I...I really don't know... Please tell me what I feel to you...' Natsu had tears in his eyes. 'Gray, will find you! I promise you!'

'' Happy, where he was?''

''Here!''

Cat showed a fire mage place where was Gray. When Dragneel saw a big stain of blood, his blood started to boil. Well, but .. but was blood but wasn't her owner. Natsu long looked for an ice wizard. Finally. He found Gray. But it wasn't good. Fullbuster was lay in big pool of blood. When Dragneel saw him at once quickly went to him. Frightened checked his pulse. Gray's pulse was faint, but was. So Natsu gingerly grabbed ice mage and he wanted fast went back to Guild. But when he took Gray, ice wizard wasn't react. So scared Dragneel began to cry out to him:

''Gray! Hey! Gray! Wake up! You hear me? Gray!''

But he still was sleeping. So he took him and went back to home. This was difficult because Magnolia was very far away. Natsu had weak Fullbuster on his back. When he was in mountain (route to back home) was night. He was looking for a cave to rest. When he found it he felt Gray stopped breathing. Very fast he entered the lair and he put Gray on the groun. Gray had fever. The ice melted on his wound and his sore started bleeding again. When Natsu did artificial respiration Gray's breath returned. But this was shallow breath.

''Shit! I didn't bandaged his wounds" Dragneel bandaged his wound, only to stop the bleeding.

''Happy stay with him for the five minutes. I will try find some herbs'' Natsu left Happy with weak Gray and quickly get out.

When he returned Gray's condition was worse. Fever was higher. Inasmuch as his body was hot, other's wounds started bleeding too. Happy pulled out of the backpack bandages. Natsu very fast approached to Gray and started bandaged his wounds again. This time with mix of warm water, some herbs and salve. And this did very carefully and thoroughly. But this still didn't helped. Gray still slept. He looked so pale and weak. Happy sat next to ice mage and was looking at boys. Natsu's words made him very sad. He worried about Natsu and especially about Gray.

''C'mon Gray, wake up! Hey! It's time for open your eyes! Please! Gray! Wake up! I need you, and we have to talk! Gray! GRAY! ''


	3. Dark

**Drak...**

**Gray**

Dark. Dark was everywhere. Gray walked to the front. But he saw nothing. This was cold and appallingly. The wounds awfully hurt. He fell many times but always got up. This time he not got up, he hadn't any energy. For the one moment he couldn't breathing, but (happily) breath came back. This moment he couldn't move. He try get up but couldn't. Just couldn't. His body pained. When he started to fall asleep. His eyes was nearly closed. Then he heard Natsu's voice

''C'mon Gray, wake up! Hey! It's time for open your eyes! Please! Gray! Wake up! I need you, and we have to talk! Gray! GRAY! ''

At once he cried out back. So loud how he could.

''NATSU! ''

And he said, quiet and tired voice.

'' Please get me out of here….''

* * *

**Natsu**

Natsu was holding Gray in his arms. Natsu's eyes was closed, his forehead was based of Gray's head. He didn't know what he should do. Although Gray had a fever he was so pale. If he stayed in a cave, Gray will die, he needed blood. But to he left the lair was almost impossible. Natsu was hurt too and hadn't power. Gray was unconscious so he couldn't help Dragneel and he couldn't went on its own merits. When he was thinking about this he heard softly and quietly whisper

"…Natsu…"

"Gray! Thanks God! You don't sleep! You're alive! Now, hold on! I take you to home! So don't fall asleep! Shit… you fell asleep… No matter, let's go!"

He grabbed Gray and put he on his back. Happy was flying next to guys. After some hours they met monsters.

"Great! Right now!"

He put Gray close rock.

"Happy stay with him, when this will too close call me!"

"Aye!"

There were eight monsters. The first he destroyed with one blow. For next two he needed a little longer time. After an hour, was only one beast. Natsu was very tired. Barely stayed on his feet. Orge hit him. Dragneel landed on a rock. He couldn't move more. Brute approached to Gray. Cause Fullbuster's wounds all the time were bleeding. A little but they were. The smell fresh blood attracted orge. It was so close ice mage, so Happy flew to in front of him tried protect him. He had a little stick in the paw. But beast rejected he away. Titan grabbed Gray. Gray moaned gently from the strong oppression. Natsu seen how monster took his friend and went away. He tried move, scream, aught but nothing. He couldn't. Last he could see was beast's back.

_**xxxXXXxxx**_

_I'm sorry. My chapters are short cause I don't want spoil all story. I hope you like it ^^ So please reviews~_


	4. You don't remember me?

**You don't remember me?**

Natsu opened his eyes. Was a night. Happy slept on his lap. He had more scratches than before.

''Happy… You alive?'' He asked quietly

''Aye, and you finally wake up'' Cat also answered quietly.

''…Yeah…." Natsu hid his face in his hands. After a moment, cat saw as some of the individual tears rolling down of Natsu's face.

"Natsu?"

"…I disappointed him… I couldn't… I couldn't.. I didn't save him…. I haven't strength to try find him. I don't know where this ogre went. ..I don't smell Gray. Just…. Just I don't know what I have do… "

"…Back to home?..."

"I can't…?"

He stopped speak because he finally had idea.

" You can fly?"

Cat nodded

"Back to the guild. You tell them we need help"

"Ok! Hold on!"

"Yeah… You too! And be careful!"

Natsu gather strength for a while. Then he stood up. He gathered some sticks and dried greens. Then he took two stones and make the fire. When balefire has grown a little he ate fire. In this way, regained some power.

He began to search for any traces. Finally, he smelled Gray and he ran this way.

* * *

_Some time before_

_Gray's inside_

Gray was in the dark again. It was cold but he liked it. It returned his some strength. Suddenly, a voice call out his name. He didn't know who was this. This wasn't Natsu. He began to look around but all he saw was a dark. A moment later he saw a dragon.

He was huge. His skin and scales was light blue. He had a slightly open mouth so Gray could see his teeth. It was a snow-white and sharp canines. His eyes were the color of flawless turquoise. Former clean. There weren't evil or anger, but sadness and loneliness. His entire body was covered with frost. And his horns which were arranged in a row (government began in a place where they should be eyebrow and finished on top of the head. Every next corner was bigger than the previous one) and claws looked like diamonds. The dragon lay before Gray. The boy was the height of its paws. The dragon's tail was placed around the magician. The end of the tail touched the dragon's front paws.

"Gray!"

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"I'm Kasumikōri*"

''Kasumikiōri?...ice… So you're dragon of ice. Anyways, how do you know my name?''

"You don't remember me?"

"WHAT?"

"Gray Fullbuster! What you remember of your past?"

"Excuse me? Wh-"

"Answer me" His tone was firm but not ominous.

"I- I remember training with Ur…. My village.. after the attack Deliora…. Um .. The fist lookI guild an-"

"Parents?"

"Hy?"

"How they looked?"

A moment of silence. Gray began to speak in whispers with his head down. Fringe obscured his eyes

"I don't know. I don't remember anything that involves my family or village. The first memories how I have this a moment in which Lyon and Ur found me."

The dragon sighed with sad

"So you can't remember me"

He leaned forward. His head was very close to Gray. He stared at his dark eyes. Finally he said seriously and not broke eye contact.

"Jun Ryuu*"

"What is it?"

"You'll find out. Now you have to fight for their lives. I healed your wounds as much as I could. Now fight my boy!"

When Gray opened his eyes he saw he is chained to a rock. The ogre stood before him. Only now he could look at him. The monster was two times bigger than him. He was rather wider than high. He had a thick and big arms reaching to the ground. And he was disgusting.

The beast grabbed the chain (which combined Gray's leg with a rock ) and pulled it tight. So that piece of metal tore from the rock, and he harshly threw the boy. Gray hit his back and his head on the ground. What caused not merciful pain .

The beast grabbed the chain again. And he raised Gray. He went to the great vessel of almost hot water. He immersed Gray to the waist in the water. And he held mage for a while underwater. By the fact that the water was very warm and couldn't breathe boy lost his strength.

* * *

Natsu came to a big cave. Inside saw the ogre who literally played with Gray. And this sight made him very mad.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" He hit a monster. And the ogre has landed on the wall. On impact, he let go of Gray so mage ice fell into the water. Natsu climbed the vessel.

"GRAY!"

Ice wizard floated to the surface and tried gasping for breath. Dragneel grabbed his hand and pulled from the water. He shifted Fullbuster's hand over his shoulder. The left hand fire mage was on Gray's hip. They came out of the cave. They passed a large piece of road. But they lost the strength and energy when the wounds started to hurt and bleeding. They sat under a tree, leaning against each other. They needed rest.

"..Ne Natsu.." Gray's voice was quiet and exhausted

"Hym?"

"…Y-You know.. Kasumikōri?"

"What's this?"

"A…dragon…"

"No, I don't"

"…And... Jun Ryuu? "

"No, this is a dragon too?"

"..I…don't kno-know… "

After some time Gray stated again

"..Th-Thank..you"

"For what?"

"Yo...You saved m-me"

Natsu grabbed Gray's face and softly kissed him. Fullbuster blushed. Fire mage smiled and hugged his friend.

"Happy gave me your message. I must admit that I like this a confession of love."

Gray kissed again, this time with passion.

"I-I want….sleep…" Gray said with half-lidded eyes for the passion and fatigue

"So go to sleep" Natsu hugged tighter the boy. They both fell asleep at once

_**xxxXXXxxx **_

* Kasumikōri in Japanese:

Kasumi – mystic (in Polish Mistyczny)

Kōri – ice (in Polish Lód)

This mean Mystic Ice (in Polish Mistyczny Lód). So this way I made his name. Simple ne~ ^.-

*Jun Ryuu in Japanese:

Jun- Unsullied (in Polish Bez skazy)

Ryuu- Dragon (in Polish Smok)

Unsullied Dragon (in Polish Smok bez skazy)

Now I can't say what is it :P It a surprise (I hope) ^^


	5. Dream

**Dream**

Happy was flying all night. He has limited of the wings so now sitting on a tree branch. He slept for several hours. In the afternoon he found a some fruits. Later he went on his trip.

The next day in the evening he came back to a guild.

Inside was a nice atmosphere as always. Lucy and Erza sat at the bar and talked to the Mirajane. Mira, smiling as usual in the meantime, wiping a plate, Scarlet was eat a piece of cake, and Heartfilia had some juice. Macao and Wakaba were arguing about something over a beer. Cana was drinking from the keg and talking to Alzack and Bisca. Jet and Droy argued. Lisanne was sitting on the side and chat with Laxus. Freed, Reedus and Bickslow sat at one table. Evergreen again yelled at Elfman who as usual didn't know reason. Makarov as always sat with a smile and he was watch his family.

Happy came with impetus to the guild and immediately went to the master. He was so fast that even the most members didn't notice his.

"Master! * Pant * Natsu and Gray need help ... * pant *"

A smile disappeared from the face of an gramps. He called to him Erza and Lucy,.

Happy explained the whole situation.

"We go now! ... But Wendy is on a mission" Lucy said.

"We do not have time to wait for her. We'll take a first aid kit. Prepare yourselves. In half an hour, you have to be at the door of the guild. If in this time Wendy doesn't come back we must go without her." Erza said

"I will go too" Lily

"Ok, but why you want?" Lucy

"Gajeel took Levy somewhere. Probably they will not be back on until tomorrow. I'm bored here. And maybe you'll need physical assistance."

"Alright" Erza

"Gajeel took Levy somewhere. Probably they will not be back on until tomorrow." Lucy said with a blush in her head appeared differents scenarios. Also perverted

"You have too much imagination" Lily said with disgust

"Happy come here. I bind up your wounds." Mira said with a gentle smile

After some time new team was at the guild's big door.

" Wendy is still not here, but you need to go. So go ahead and be careful." Makarov said to members his 'family'

"Happy! Guide us!" Lucy asked the cat.

"Aye! This way"

When they have gone a long way Happy began to talk.

"Now…I think it was good idea you go with us Lily"

"Yeah" Lily

"You are strong and Lucy is too weak to carry Natsu or Gray" Happy

"Hey! You too!" Lucy

"It's right so what she will do?" Lily

"Ha?" Lucy

"Typically, in such moments she is sitting in the clock and she's complaining" Happy

"No! I do this only in extreme conditions for example when is so cold" Lucy

"So she is a pain in the ass?" Lily

"I AM HERE" Lucy

"No, she can fight…"Erza

"Thank you Erza" Lucy

"…But sometimes…"Erza

"WHAT AT THIS TIME?" Lucy

"Oh, nothing" Erza smiled

Lucy winced her face. Happy, Erza and Lily were giggled quietly.

* * *

_**Gray's dream**_

_Gray was young (Maybe five or six years old). He was walk on frozen forest. It was snowing. Any slim woman holding his hand. She was dressed in jeans and leather boots to the knee. She has brown jackiet with snow-withe fur at the collar. But he didn't see her face._

_He just couldn't raise his head above. His eyes reached only to the neck of a lady._

_They came to a large cave. The boy saw the woman leans over to him. He tried to see her face but he couldn't. He felt a kiss on his forehead._

_He didn't know why but he started run to cave. He felt happy and he did know he call someone. But he didn't know who. When came in cave all been dark. He started look round. But nothing he seen._

_What oddly he was cold. He had chills. He hadn't never before cold. Of course, after becoming a magician. Again, there was darkness. Natsu again saved him. Dragon Slayer's voice pulled him out of there._

* * *

Natsu woke up with Gray in his arms.

"Ok, Gray wake up. We have to go"

But Fullbuster didn't open his eyes.

"Oy, Gray"

Natsu gently shook his friend. But he wasn't react. Gray's skin wasn't cold how always but now was warm and his face was hot. Mysterious dragon doesn't cure his wounds but extenuate them a little. So his side still was dangerous for his life.

"Please not again! Come on! Gray! "

Gray slow was opening his eyes

"…ngh..Na..tsu…"

"Yeah, It me" Natsu felt relieved. He gave his weak friend his the best smile.

When Gray saw pleased Natsu involuntarily smiled. He began to shiver from the cold, and pain. Dragneel carefully helped him stand up.

"How you feel?"

"I'll survive…I guess"

Natsu tightened his grip

"We have to go. Hold on to me"

They walked slowly. Gray's wounds with every movement brought him a lot of pain.

The day was cold and a storm was brewing. It started to rain, flash and thunder.

"We can't go during storm. Mhm... Look! Those rocks make cave. I think there aren't any animals and we'll can sleep and wait for end this weather"

"Yeah, b-but it's a hole… A-After some time-e, we'll have to swim."

"So, let's go to this rock"

The stone on which they were a little higher than the ground. It started to heavy rain and strong wind. A crooked stone over their heads was protecting them from the rain. Natsu has long since remove all of Gray's stuff into his backpack. And Fullbuster's backpack strapped to own. Sometimes the wind changed direction and the rain was falling on them. Each time a cold drop of water fell on Gray's feverish skin felt like as if someone had stabbed him in the place. Natsu noticed it. He turned to face the ice mage sat him on his lap. Gray's legs are on the Dragneel's sides. He moved to the Ice Mage as close as he could.

Gray blushed at his position. And Natsu smiled when he saw adorable red on face his... Right who? A friend or finally boyfriend? He was going to show it clear. He didn't like when something isn't all to understood and explained.

He stole a peck of boy's mouth. What has brought more blush. Gray closed his eyes and buried his face in Natsu's shoulder. He was just better so close to his friend. Fullbuster spoke with Dragneel in a whisper and his eyes was still closed. Gray's voice was quiet and tired.

"I think we'll here a long time, the clouds are getting darker"

"Whatever. It's comfortable for me" Natsu deliberately moved his hips creating a small but delicious friction.

"Yh!...This mean you're horny back?"

"Near you, I always been horny. But I was use it in fight"

This time Gray kissed Natsu. And his arms wrapped around Natsu's neck.

"Can I know what is now between us?"

"What you mean?"

Natsu started kissing his neck. Yeah, he loved to tease him

"Ngh…W-we aren't onl-ly friends rig-right?"

"No… But you know you'ra a uke"

Gray looked at him with a blush but I think this time it was the fault of fever.

"W-why me?!"

"You don't noticed it? You're lower"

"But max 1 or 2 inches!"

"But you are. And you're cute"

"Do you have fever too? Yesterday on this time a I was Porn Star"

"But yesterday didn't know your feeling, and you didn't know my"

Gray peck his cheek.

"I still don't know your feelings"

"Well… I also have never regretted that I spend time with you. When you was near to you I always been myself. Recently I missed you so I wanted us to go together on missions. In true I not talked to Lucy about work ... I mean ... yes ... I talked but I told her I was going on a mission with Happy ... I didn't tell her that this job requires a space of two strong mages ... 'Cause I knew that .. that the way to persuade you" Natsu confessed with a little blush.

**Flashback**

"Hey, Porn Star"

"What you want, Falme Head?"

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"No, why you ask?"

"'Cause I find good work for two mages, Erza is on mission and Lucy can't go. I wanet go just with Happy, but Lucy command I do with you"

"So, you want help? Heh, this sound good. What is the prize?"

"100.000 jewels"

"Wow, and what we have to do?"

"Go to an old and crumbling castle. And find worthless diamond… Mages are needed because many people want to get it. This is a property musemum."

Natsu gave Gray parchment with commission

"We go for an hour"

"So you go?"

"Sure. Maybe I'll have to save you ass"

"HA! It not will happen"

**End of flashback**

Gray smiled and gently kissed Natsu. A strong wind started to blow towards them so rain fell on them. Gray shuddered. He felt the fever grow and bandages become are wet and cold. Gray hugged Natsu for the to escape the rain, warm up a bit and to just cuddle up with his boyfriend. He was tired and more sleepy. Finally he fell asleep on Natsu. Dragneel didn't like Fullbuster's condition. He hugged him and closed his eyes. He needed sleep and rest too.

* * *

Lucy carried the Happy.

"Em, Happ?"

Cat looked at her

"How is it that Natsu and Gray went on a mission alone?"

"They weren't alone. I was there too." Cat was outraged

"Yeah, but I mean How do they get along. Always have to be me or Erza would they not kill each other."

"Mhm..Yeah is true but on the mission they did not quarrel even"

"Wha? It's impossible!"

"After all they are friends" Erza

"From childhood" Lily

"And rivals" Lucy

"From childhood" Lily

"Aye"

"Ne, how long will this travel?" Lucy

"I was flying two days but I didn't need bridges or detours"

"I see…" Erza

"So it will long travel. A few days" Lily

"Yeah. I wonder what will happen during these days" Lucy

_**xxxXXXxxx**_

Now I explain why I changed this name. Because I changed my plans for the FF. Here I will explain the whole ans accurately Gray's story. And other adventures about I was thinking, I will describe in Oneshots and other FanFics. And of course all of them will refer to this. So don't be angry and reviews ^^


	6. Unexpected help

**Unexpected help**

_Gray walked in shock through the burning city. All around he heard horrible screams of pain and terror. He felt like someone's hands wrap around him. He heard the cry of a woman calling him. Woman hid his face in her chest. She said something to him. But the voice was not clear. In a moment, she grabbed his hand and started to run as soon as possible in front of her._ _And all later became at once. At once Deliora appeared before them. At once he hit they his huge paw. At once he felt how she hugged him over._ _Then he felt warm blood run down his face. He began to look around. Beside him lay a woman. He could not see her face because she had hidden under her dark blue-colored hair. His body moved itself. He didn't control it. He slowly walked through ruins of the city. He still hear the screams but faded. Suddenly to his ears came the terrifying roar of beast. And leter was nothing._ _For a moment was darkness._ _Then he saw Ur and Lyon…and _he woke up

Natsu held the trembling boy in his arms. Dragneel woke up when Gray began to move restlessly. Now fire mage was sitting on the ground with his back against the rock and ice mage was on him. Gray suddenly opened his eyes. He was terrified. All the screaming and crying were still in his head. He still saw Deliora and dead woman. Dragon Slayer carefully studied the behavior his boyfriend. Then hugged each other and whispered quiet words to calm him down. He had no idea what Fullbuster dreamed but he didn't intend to ask.

"You ok?"

"…Yeah… Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up"

Natsu smiled

"It no problem besides we should go. Storm has passed"

When Gray tried to get up with the help of Natsu he froze in pain. And Natsu caught him until he fallen.

"I'm sorry. I can't anymore"

"It's ok….Just hold me… and try don't fall sleep" Natsu took Gray on his back.

* * *

"Lil. It's time"

"I see but he is so weak. If I beating him is now I degrade myself"

"Yea. It's disgusting to beat someone who can't move"

"I will only warn him. Can you stop they? Make they lose the correct way. I don't wanna anybody so as interfere my job."

"Sure"

"Then let's go"

* * *

After a rest when it started to dawn rescue group continued journey.

"Ne Erza, I wonder what's in that bag."

Lucy pointed to the dark bag that was on the Erza's back.

"'Cause you don't have your luggage. You always had it on a mission."

"I got it from Master. Gray need it. It's a medical things. Bandages, ointments, herbs and things like that. Now I don't need my things. I guess"

"What's it?" Lily

"I said a medi-"

"Not in bag. It."

Before them was a big monster. He was the rock. And his face was strange. Just his face it was a shadow in the form of eyes and mouth. Nearby stood a man. He was dressed in a long black coat with thick leather belt. He had dark pants and high leather boots. He had dark and short hair. His bangs partially obscured his big and firmly green eyes.

"Who are you?" Erza

"You don't need to know" He replied in a low voice

"What you want?" Erza narrowed her eyes

"This you don't need to know this too" The man raised his hand and rock threw at them

In last time they avoid the attack.

"Lily take this!" Erza gave him a backpack with medical.

"I don't know what he want but we don't have any time for fight so you all go to Natsu and Gray. Leave me here. I will know who is he and why attacked"

"You sure?"

"Lucy, you know I am Titania" Erza smiled

"Ok…Be careful! Let's go"

"I can't let you to do this" The man said and monster blocked their way.

* * *

"Natsu"

"Yea. I smell"

"Somebody is here"

Before them there was a woman. He looked about 26 years old. She had butted straight red hair with brown completed. Her eyes was intensively brown. She was wearing shorts jeans, a white T-shirt and black sneakers. And in his hands was a bag of groceries.

"Hy? Who are you?" She asked confused

"I'm Natsu and he's Gray" He replied, and again started go

"B-b-but… what are you doing here?"

"We're back to home"

"Ah…Um Are you both ok?"

"I'm fine but Gray…" He said quietly

"Oh, I got it …so I….I think…. I will help you"

"Hym? How? Enh..Why?"

"I-I dunno. I just feel I should do this." She nice smiled

Natsu felt how Gray's heartbeat was getting weaker and his breath was getting heavier

'…Damn I have no choice…' He thought

"Alright. Can you?"

"Sure! Follow me. My house is near of here. I have the medical kit besides you two need rest"

She led them through the almost invisible path between the trees.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I am Lilianette! But call me Lilian! Nice to meet you! You're hungry? I love cook so I will make something for you!"

Natsu smiled he liked this giddy girl but Gray whispered almost inaudibly

"Don't trust her too much"

"Why?" He replied whispered inaudibly too

"Dunno…I just feel she has dang- cough- a dangerous secret"

Natsu looked at the red-haired woman. And indeed. When he specifically looked he felt a strange feeling. He wanted said something but he saw a little hut.

"Here!"

They entered. They were in the hallway. She put bag on the floor near the door and led them to a small bathroom. On the way through the open door Natsu saw small kitchen, a little greater room in which there was a couch and a bookcase. On the other side were half-open door. There was a bedroom he saw a piece of the bed and dresser. And near the bedroom door was closed dark door.

Although the bathroom was small to fit in the sink with mirror, two lockers, shower and bathtub. She fetched from a small cabinet some dark towels and medical kit.

"Here you are. As you finish throw them in to this bin, I'll launder them later. So wash yourself and I will do something to eat." She smiled

"Thank you so much"

"No problem" And she came out

Natsu locked the door

"I-I don't kno-w why b-but we sho-uldn't tru-st her…"

Natsu helped Gary sat on the ground next to the bath, he took one towel and medical kit. He dipped half a towel in warm water and sat down between legs his boyfriend.

"You l-like this po-position" Gray asked, tired and amused

"Of course! Nobody will here and I like what's my" He grinned

"Oh really?"

Natsu nodded, leaned in and kissed him

Then he began to slowly and gently wash the Gray's face. He carefully pulled the bandages and bind up the his wounds. The problem was with ice mage's side. He had use rest of his magic to the froze blood so then he finished he unconscious.

Natsu noticed Gray didn't move his left hand during the freeze. So he looked at it closely.

"Damn it! It's broken..How-...Why I didn't noticed this before?"

Natsu left Gray to the rest for a moment in the meantime refreshed himself

"Gray…wake up"

Fullbuster barely opened his eyes

"Come on" They came out.

"Excuse me"

"Oh, you finish. Great! Come here I finished dinner too" cheerful voice came of the kitchen. She gave them their shares.

Li and Natsu fast ate, but Gray was half awake so he did this longer. In meantime they were talk. She gave Dragneel two sticks so he could stiffen Gray's arm.

* * *

After some fight

"He use magic like Sherry…It's no good" Lucy

"It's your time Lucy!"Happy

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"You said 'I wonder what will happen during these days' You called wolf of forest*!" Happy

"Happy! It's not time for stupid things like this! How you see my magic is useless now!"

"I finish" the men

"What?" Erza

"I finish my job. See ya later. We will meet again soon"

And he gone. Just gone

"Anyway we have to hurry up. Gray need our help so let's go!"

* * *

"Thank you so much but we have to go" Natsu

"It's no problem I'll walk you a little " Li

After fifteen minutes

"I come back" Li

"Ok again thank you" Natsu

"How I said no problem but… We will see soon" Li

"What you mean?!" Natsu

"You will see… See ya my little dragon…"

"Hey! WAIT!"

But she gone too.

"We will trouble right?" Gray whispered

"Right" Natsu

"And we don't know why right?" Gray

"Right" Natsu

"And she looked at you right?"

"..."

"Ok my last ask is…Why?!"

"Hey I dunno…Let's go"

But after some moments Gray fallen

"Oy! What's up? Gray?"

But Gray just softly moaned. Fire mage quickly took him on his back and started to run ahead.

_**xxxXXXxxx**_

*In Polish this mean "Wywołać wilka z lasu" in English is "Wake the beast "

I wasn't here long time but I have not bad idea for continue ^.~

Ok here is two OC 'cause they are…..or not! It will surprise (I hope xP) … Anyway I don't will use they too much. In true I don't like OC in FF ^^'

Oh and important things her name Lilianeete. I wrote this 'cause in Polish sound cool but I English not…Maybe You use Google translator to know how we say this… Or not … how You want… Read this how You like ^.^

But I still think in Polish is cooler xD

Ok I admit I don't pride of this part but everyone have better and worse chapters ne? ^-^

Let's say it's trailer ;]


	7. We have to go

**We have to go**

"Um, Erza..." Lucy said sadly

"Yeah?"

"We have a problem"

"Specifically?"

"I have no idea where we are" Lily said added honestly "I never been here before"

"Me too" Lucy

"Nah! Just ...Let's go ...forward...I'm sure we will find something familiar"

"...Mh. Okay"

"What's wrong Lucy?"

"Huh? Oh, about this... I'm just worry"

"Like everyone here" Happy said. He tried to comfort the girl

"I know but-"

"...But?"Erza

"Cana cartomanced that Gray meets something good and bad"

"And so? This it happens every day" Lily

"I know! I know but ... Ok listen up. I noticed Gray's been acting weird. Natsu too but only a little. So at first I thought it was probably lost a fight with Natsu. Erza did you caught sight of this?"

"Now, that you mention that... Yes, you're right. Gray was strange quiet last week. But if he lost the fight would be a rematch demanded "

"Exactly"

"Honestly, I didn't pay any attention. Only I know is that Levi and Gajeel are getting along these days. But this everyone knows. They are like open book. Heh ironically. Metal guy and bookworm. But bookworm is cute" Lily

"They likeeeeeee others" Ofcourse Happy

"He he, yeah" Erza

"Like Evergreen and Elfman" Lucy

"Haha, Lissana and Mira still tortures him to confess" Lily

"Going back to Gray. I wanted to know what happened. But always when anyone ask him what's wrong he denies, smiles sadly and says that everything is alright and he's fine" Lucy

"Yes. It is very hard to find out Gray." Erza

"So I thought Cana can be helpfull"

"Cartomancy?"

"Yes"

_Flashback_

_"Cartomancy?" Cana asked_

_"Yes" Lucy replied determined_

"_About?"_

_"Gray's the remorse, the guilt..."_

_"What?!"_

_"Um! How to explain... Gray is very sad. And I'm sure something wrong happen to him"_

_"My dear, if I could find out such things from my Cards no one would be sad in Fairy Tail"_

_"Oh c'mon. I'm sure you can do something. Maybe we find out something very interesting"_

_"Hymn" Cana started be curious "Okay. But I can only rummage in his future if I have something what belongs to him. Or... I can read his memory but here I need him. And it must be agreed with him. Or he is not awake. But this second is very tiredly"_

_"Oh, Gray isn't in mood to prank. He probably freeze us up…What are you doin'?"_

_Cana disappeared under the table just for to appear back with Gray's a T-shirt in hand_

_"Eh? Where you get this from? Gray is in fully dressed. And this worry me"_

_"He lost this yesterday"_

_"Ah, so isn't too bad"_

_"Heh"_

_"Anyways what are you want to do with this?"_

_"What? I'm so curious. At the moment we can't see past. At the moment but later..."She said with evil smirk "But we have a chance to see his future. Gray never allows me to foretell for him. He says" if something is going to happen is going to happen. It makes no sense to interfere in the future. Cause' the only thing you can do is worsen your situation. "Geez, sometimes he is so smart isn't?"_

_"Yes he is. Okay let's do it. I'm so curious to" Lucy giggled_

_"Okay, let's put his shirt like this..." She spread Gray's shirt on the table "And now three cards. Okay that all! Now first: Oh," She smiled nicely_

_"What's up?"_

_"He find something so good for him and this will change his life"_

_"What he'll find?"_

_"I don't know. Sweetie my Cards don't answer me perfectly. The future isn't accurately determined"_

_"Okay, okay I get it. But what do you think it could be?"_

_"Dunno. Typically, this is love, new job, new friend, etc."_

_"ACH! Gray will falling in love~ Wow!"_

_"This is one of the options"_

_"It is possible that this has already happened?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Maybe he is in love and this is the reason for his strange acting__"_

_"Maybe...Ha ha Gray in love. Geez I really want know with who"_

_"Yea~~"_

_"Okay. Next…Oh no"_

_"What? What's wrong?"_

_"Uhm. Card says something painful and dangerous from his past will be used against him"_

_"Wha-"_

_"I realy don't know Lucy. How much do you know about his past?"_

_"Not much. Only this he and Lyon was teach by Ur. And Ur sacrificed her life to save them...That's all.."_

_"I know yet he remember nothing about his past. Nothing before he meet Ur and Lyon"_

_"So what this can be? Gah! I want kno-"_

_"What you two doin' with my T-shirt?"_

_"GYAH!" Scream came out Lucy's and Cana's mouth. And Cana quickly hid cards_

_"G-Gray!"_

_"Yeah, that my name"_

_"We...um... just find this under table and now give back to you" Lucy smiled nervously_

_"I mean cards" Gray frowned_

_"What cards?" Cana ask with innocent smile_

_Gray sigh "Okay, If you say so. Thanks for shirt" and he walked away_

_"Opff. Did you notice his complete lack of curiosity is his advantage?" Cana_

_"Yeah. At this moment hell yes!... What is in third card?"_

_"Damn. I started really worry about him. The cards said: Approaching the moment when he will weak mentally and physically. And in this moment a foe will attack him. And hit the most sensitive point"_

_"Mentally or physically?"_

_"I don't know. Nothing else I not find out"_

_End of flashback_

"The fact. This may worry" Erza

'Okay. The first card was right. Gray failing in love with Natsu. And I feel Natsu is reciprocate the feeling back. But that next...Oh Gray. ' Happy's thoughts pulled Lucy

"Happy. After all you was flew this way "

"No. I wasn't. I never was here"

"Heck"

* * *

Natsu put Gray very close to the river. He leaned him against a tree. He went into the water and began to wash the face. He drank a little water on the occasion.

"Are you tired?"

"Huh? Oh You awake"

"Yeah I am. How long I slept"

"I dunno but is seems a few hours"

"I'm sorry. It's a little annoying in every moment to lose consciousness"

"Heh, You should be glad you can back to awake" Natsu said he took a lot of water to his hand and poured it on his Gray's head

"GAYH! Hey for what it was?"

"For? Just for help you don't fall asleep" He said with grin

"Oh yeah?" Natsu was crouch over him so enough to Gray pushed him lightly and Dragon Slayer fall to river.

"Haha You could not to start with me" He grined

Nastu get out of water. He went to Gray. Very very close.

"Hey, Natsu! Don't! You're wet!"

"Really? I thought that the water is dry" He laughed

"Oi! Natsu! You know what I mean"

"I guess" Natsu leaned over the lower mage. Their lips were almost touching.

"Can I?" Dragneel whispered

"Sure, Go ahead"

Natsu gently driven tongue over cold lips. Fullbuster opened his mouth, allowing hot tongue examine his cavity. There was no struggle for dominance. Not a big passion that takes breath. That was only kiss. Kiss in which they learn anew others. Guided by their curiosity and instinct. They were end kiss very long. When they have drifted a little bit from each other quickly returned. But yeah, finally they broken the kiss. They looked into each other's eyes. Both had wet hair and the water ran down of their faces.

"Wow..." Gray whispered

"What?"

"Even dripping with water you're still handsome*" He delightfully smiled

Natsu kissed him on the forehead and get up. Moments later he was dry.

"He? Oh, right… A fire magic"

"So I got up I didn't want you burn"

"You didn't answer me"

"For what?"

"Are you tired? But be honest"

"A little" sigh

"So rest"

"We have to go"

"Yes we have to. But we... mostly you... need strength too" Gray stretched out his healthy hand toward the Dragon Slayer and another beautiful smile was directed to Natsu. Dragneel can't help but sit down next to Gray

They were looking at horizon. River, lots of trees, mountains, and have slowly setting sun

"And you?" Natsu broken silence. Gray looked at him with a questioning expression

"Do you feel sleepy?"

"No. I guess I will awake a little longer" He smiled and looked down at his broken arm.

"Hurt?"

"Nah, I'm fine" Gray lay his head to Natsu's shoulder. Dragneel leaned his head on Ice Mage

"Gray" Natsu started again

"Hmm?"

"You were asked me earlier. About a dragon weren't you?"

"Yea"

"What it was? Kas- Kus..."

"Kasumikōri and Jun Ryuu"

"Yes this! What is it?"

"Well Kasumikōri is a dragon. Icy a dragon. But about Jun Ryuu I don't know what is it"

"How do you know?"

"Well, I dunno... When that beast...When I was unconscious. I had dream.. Ah.. Honestly. I don't have any idea what is was. It seems like it was a dream but that dragon partially healed my wounds. Everything was so realistic"

"Did you talk with this a dragon?"

"Yup"

"So you understand what he says right?"

"Right"

"Are you a Dragon Slayer too?"

"No...I guess not... Okay I understand what he said but.. I never use dragon magic like Dragon's Roar or Wing Attack"

"Okay, okay, how he look like? What did he say?"

"Well he was huge. I was the height of its paws. His skin and scales was light blue. . His eyes were the color of flawless turquoise. Former clean. I'm sure there weren't evil or anger, but sadness and loneliness. His entire body was covered with frost. And his horns which were arranged in a row and claws looked like diamonds. He knew my name. He said his name is Kasumikōri. And he was surprised that I don't know him. He even asked me if I remember him. I really don't know him. I never see him before. He was asked me about my past. About my village and parents." Fringe obscured Gray's eyes "I don't remember anything. You know that the first what I remember this Ur and Lyon. I knew only what's my name, that I lived in this village and... And it seemed to me I lived with my parents"

"It seemed to you?"

"Yeah, cause' when I said I don't remember my parents he sighed and said "So you can't remember me" Later he leaned forward ... to me and said Jun Ryuu. After he told me to fight for his life and called me his boy. That all"

"Woo.. You have really great memory" Natsu smiled

"Oh how ironic"

"No.. I mean you both names memorized perfectly. Not only the name but and every detail"

"You'd remember such a shock too"

"Or forgot all"

"Heh" He looked down again

"Hey, don't worry. We will find out. Beside you like read"

"Yeah. I m-nhg!" Gray clutched his wound. He close his eyes and gritted his teeth as hard as he could.

"You see?! We can't sit here! We have to go!"

**_xxxXXXxxx_**

*" Mizu mo shitataru ii otoko "a Japanese saying, meaning that someone is so handsome that even water can't ruin their beauty.


End file.
